Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light
Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light is a media franchise consisting of a line of action figures from Hasbro, released in 1987, and its related promotional tie-ins, which included a comic book series published by Star Comics and a half-hour animated television series made by Sunbow Productions in the same year. The toyline was not very successful, which led to both the series and the comic being cancelled after short runs. The comic lasted only 6 issues, and was cancelled halfway through a four-part storyline. The animated series lasted one season of 13 episodes, and was not picked up for a second. Visionaries is the only Hasbro property to be produced by Sunbow on their own, without the aid of Marvel Productions. Sunbow used TMS Entertainment in Japan for the overseas animation work for the show. Characters Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Knight is set on the planet Prysmos, an advanced society where all electronics and complex machinery no longer function and the people are forced to rely on the old magics. The Visionaries consist of two groups of knights — the Spectral Knights and the Darkling Lords. Everyone who wishes to gain magic is invited to a competition by the wizard, Merklynn. After surviving traps, dangerous creatures, and each other, survivors on both sides are rewarded. The front plate of their armor is embedded with unique animal totems, which they can turn into. The animals were selected by Merklynn based on their personalities or abilities they exhibited during the competition. Knights that had staffs were told to dip them into an energy well, enchanting them with various magic; its power activated by the holder reciting a special verse. Any staff-wielding knight can activate any staff, as long as he casts the spell properly. In the comic, the staffs could be used as many times as needed, without any need to recharge them, but in the cartoon, only one use was permitted before they needed to return to Iron Mountain to recharge them - which caused a lot of tension, particularly on the part of Darkstorm. The knights without staffs could not use the staffs of others, but can infuse vehicles with magical powers, such as the magical dungeon of the Darkling Lords' Dagger Assault. There is no limit on vehicle usage, unlike the power staffs. Also, the spells given for the vehicles on the boxes of the toys were never used in either the comic or the series. In the comic, the female knights had shields which worked the same way as the staffs, but in the TV series they did not, and in "The Power Of The Wise", Virulina was seen piloting the Sky Claw. Galadria was also seen in "Horn Of Unicorn, Claw Of Dragon" doing some repair/maintenance work on the Capture Chariot. Any vehicle-driving knight can drive any vehicle, and both Feryl and Ectar have been seen operating the Dagger Assault. When the Darkling Lords first discovered the vehicles, Darkstorm wanted the honour of piloting the Sky Claw himself, but it didn't work; he explained "the engine works but the magic avoids me!" Reekon's response was, "it appears that any Visionary can pilot a vehicle, but Mortdred and I are your only knights who can breathe magic into the metal." Spectral Knights Headed by New Valarak's leader Leoric, the Spectral Knights are magic users who use magic for the purposes of good; they are the protagonists of the series. |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Ectar |- | rowspan="2"| || Leoric's lieutenant on matters relating to the city of New Valarak. Before the Great Cataclysm, he was a policeman in the City of Valarak, often matching wits against a master thief named Reekon who later becomes a Darkling Lord and his main adversary. He possesses the totem of the Fox. He has no power staff but is one of the knights able to power vehicles. His main vehicle of choice is the Lancer Cycle. In the comic, this held the Power of Protection. || Fox || Michael McConnohie |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Feryl |- | rowspan="2"| || The youngest of the Spectral Knights. Like Ectar and Leoric, he lives in New Valarak. He possesses the totem of the Wolf. He has no power staff but boasts an additional ability to activate vehicles. His main vehicle is the Capture Chariot. In the comic, this held the Power of Fire. His main adversary is Mortdred. || Wolf || Beau Weaver |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Cryotek |- | rowspan="2"| || The oldest of the group. He hails from the northern city of Northalia which has a cold climate. He possesses the totem of the Bear and his power staff bestows the Power of Strength. His main adversary among the Darkling Lords is Cindarr. He is shown to have a romantic relationship with Galadria. || Bear || Bernard Erhard |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Witterquick |- | rowspan="2"| || Prince of an unnamed city in the south, he possesses the totem of the Cheetah and his power staff bestows the Power of Lightspeed. Although Ectar is Leoric's second in command of matters pertaining to the city of New Valarak, it is Witterquick who gives the orders and keeps the others in line if Leoric is absent. If necessary, Witterquick is the most ready to bend the rules for the greater good. || Cheetah || Jim Cummings |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Arzon |- | rowspan="2"| || He possesses the totem of the Eagle and his power staff imparts the Power of Knowledge. He is one of the youngest Spectral Knights and can be quite impetuous, optimistic, and eager to help despite the danger. || Eagle || Hal Rayle |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Galadria |- | rowspan="2"| || The only female knight among the Spectral Knights, hailing from Androsia. She possesses the totem of the Dolphin. Galadria is the love interest of Cryotek. Possessed of no staff, she is capable of driving the vehicles. In the comic, she possessed a shield which was subsequently imbued with the Power of Healing. Her main adversary is Virulina. || Dolphin || Susan Blu |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="3"| |- |} Darkling Lords Headed by Darkstorm, the Darkling Lords use their powers for selfish aims and are the antagonists of the series. |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Reekon |- | rowspan="2"| || A career thief during the Age of Science, Reekon serves Darkstorm for mercenary reasons. For his stealth and treachery, Merklynn awards him the totem of the Lizard. During both the Age of Science and the Age of Magic, Reekon finds himself engaging in a battle of wits against Ectar. They have a professional rivalry and mutual respect for one another. Reekon has no power staff but has the ability to power vehicles. His main vehicle is the Dagger Assault, which features a containment cell that serves as a Magic Extractor. || Lizard || Roscoe Lee Browne |- style="border-bottom:3px solid green" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Mortdred |- | rowspan="2"| || Darkstorm's most loyal Darkling Lord. An unapologetic sycophant, Mortdred is utterly devoted to Darkstorm. He possesses the totem of the scampering Beetle, and like Reekon has the ability to power vehicles. His main vehicle is the aerial vehicle known as the Sky Claw, which has the power of flight. His main adversary is Feryl. || Scampering Beetle || Jonathan Harris |- style="border-bottom:3px solid green" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Cindarr |- | rowspan="2"| || Previously a construction worker during the Age of Science, Cindarr is the oldest in the group and his main adversary is Cryotek. He is considered the most dim-witted of the Darkling Lords, though occasionally displaying kindness toward others (mainly small animals) which exasperates his fellow Darkling Lords, which shows Cindarr not as evil, but following the oath he made to Darkstorm. Cindarr bears the totem of the Gorilla and his power staff invokes the Power of Destruction. || Gorilla || Peter Cullen |- style="border-bottom:3px solid green" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Cravex |- | rowspan="2"| || The most short-tempered of the Darkling Lords, Cravex bears the totem of the phylot (a pterodactyl-like scavenging creature on the planet of Prysmos) and his power staff invokes the Power of Fear. || Phylot || Chris Latta |- style="border-bottom:3px solid green" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Lexor |- | rowspan="2"| || He possesses the totem of the Armadillo and his power staff offers the Power of Invulnerability. Lexor is generally regarded as a liar and a coward. His power staff is often used to defend against Cryotek's staff of strength. || Armadillo || Michael McConnohie |- style="border-bottom:3px solid green" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="4" align="center" | Virulina |- | rowspan="2"| || Prior to the Age of Magic, Virulina was a newscaster, and was seen on a poster modelling clothes in a shop window during a flashback scene. She is the only female Darkling Lord, and possesses the totem of the Shark. Her main adversary is Galadria. Not possessed of a staff, she is capable of driving the vehicles. In the comic, she possessed a shieldwhich was subsequently imbued with the Power of Disease. || Shark || Jennifer Darling |- style="border-bottom:3px solid green" | colspan="3"| |- |} Toyline Animated series Comics Star Comics IDW Publishing Film On December 15, 2015, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Hasbro and Paramount were creating a movie universe combining Visionaries with G.I. Joe, Micronauts, M.A.S.K. and Rom together.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/paramount-hasbro-gi-joe-universe-848920 Paramount, Hasbro Creating Movie Universe Around G.I. Joe, Four Other Brands (Exclusive) On April 21, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Michael Chabon, Brian K. Vaughan, Nicole Perlman, Lindsey Beer, Cheo Coker, John Francis Daley & Jonathan Goldstein, Joe Robert Cole, Jeff Pinkner, Nicole Riegel and Geneva Robertson had joined the writers room.Hasbro Cinematic Universe Takes Shape With Michael Chabon, Brian K. Vaughan, Akiva Goldsman (Exclusive) References Category:Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light